


Dean Winchester is royally screwed

by MindPhreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Human Castiel, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPhreak/pseuds/MindPhreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not believe in love at first sight, not now, not ever. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is royally screwed

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. Put it this way, I was listening to 60's music, and this seemed rather fitting to the song that happened to come on. First fic I've ever written so it's bound to be pretty horrible :D

Dean adamantly was against love at first sight. It was a ridiculous notion that you could just see someone, get all sparkly eyed, and knew you were in love right then and there. That was lust children, you can't love someone you don't know, this isn't some damn Disney movie, this was real life. Sam, the big girl he was, was just so certain that Love at first sight existed, "It has to, how else could someone explain what I have with Jess" yadda yadda. YES, ok they were very much in love, and Dean acknowledged that, but there is no way Sam and Jess fell in love just at one fleeting glance. Here is what happened, their eyes met, instant attraction (obviously), and both wanted to jump each others bones (lust, cough cough). It just so happened that after that little haze of lust fog cleared up, it turned out  
they were actually perfect for each other, and the love of each others lives.

Love at first sight just didn't happen, not for other people, and especially not for Dean. He didn't even get regular love, don't be stupid. Either way, this was his point of view that he'd had his whole damn life and that was not going to change. Ever.

Yeah well you go tell logic and reason to go shove it, because that point of view just went the hell out of the window about 5 seconds ago. What happened 5 seconds ago you might ask? Well, Dean happened to be walking into his favorite diner. Like every other Thursday night, he came here to get the best burger he had ever had, and enjoy a simple quiet evening. As he had stepped into the diner he walked straight into another person, getting a huff of annoyance from said person. Jesus, as if he'd meant to run into someone on purpose. He looked up to give his best Winchester glare to this asshole, when he locked eyes with him, and he swore all the air left his body. Everything from his hair that looked as if he rolled straight out of bed (and some massive marathon sex), to his stupidly out of place trench coat, (which by the way was a bit too big for his body) was just so...perfect. Those eyes though, those ridiculously blue eyes he swears he could swim in, that's what had his brain shutting down completely.

He had never lusted for someone so much in his life in such a short span of time. This wasn't really lust though was it? He didn't even know this guys name. He did know though, that as much as he wanted to fuck this guys brains out, he also wanted to be so stupidly domestic with him that it couldn't be classified as something as simple as lust.

5 second was all it took, come and gone, for Dean to believe in Love at first sight. 5 seconds of breathless wonderment, 5 seconds of the most intense eye contact he had ever had. 5 seconds, and Dean was a goner.

He really should say something though, 5 seconds may not be a lot of time in hindsight...but it is cause for the weird sex-hair trench coat guys head to tilt slightly to the side as he stares right back at Dean. He should say something before things get weird and uncomfortable. 

"Can I buy you dinner?" he said trying to give his best patented Winchester smirk of charm.

The man seemed to be momentarily shocked, before letting a small left-sided smile form. "I don't even know your name" he said with a slight chuckle and the voice of a man who had been deep-throating like a pro for hours..Jesus h. Christ, he could write sonnets about that voice...and those lips...those eyes. Wait, name?

Right..right names. "Dean" he said extending a hand with a confident smirk.

"Castiel" he replied, taking Deans hand into his own with a firm grip.

"Well Dean, I've already had my dinner" _Son of a bitch_ "...but you could buy me dessert" he said with that coy little smile and ever so slight head tilt.

"How about a slice of pie?" Castiel continued

Oh God, Dean was royally screwed. Honestly? He was 100% ok with that.


End file.
